What If
by midnightread
Summary: A series of one shots dealing with what ifs from Castle.
1. 2x24 A Deadly Game

**So I had the idea to do this a while ago and I wrote it down so I wouldn't forget and found it yesterday and this is the result. I hope you like it.**

_**What if Castle had seen the look on Beckett's face as he was leaving with Gina?**_

There was something off about her voice when she had said See you in the fall? But Castle couldn't place it, not quite. She sounded almost unsure and vulnerable but in all the time he had known Beckett he had rarely heard her sound like that when she was talking to him, especially not when they were talking about something as simple as the fall.

As the lift doors shut he caught one last glance of the detective as she looked at the ceiling and then at the floor. He frowned but then the doors shut and Gina quickly caught his attention asking him about his progress so far on the book. The lift stopped on the robbery floor and Castle sighed none too lightly, not that Gina noticed as she continued to speak. Castle had no problem with the robbery detectives; he thought they did a great job. However he didn't want to see Demming, not when he knew that Demming and Beckett were going to be spending the weekend together.

As some of the robbery detectives filled in, making the lift seem even smaller than it actually was, Castle heard Demming's voice. Unwillingly he tuned into to what the other man was saying as he saw him just outside the interrogation rooms. "Turns out I will be here this weekend," he told the man Castle guessed was his partner, "We broke up and I don't really fancy going up there on my own."

Castle saw the partner nod in understanding as the lift doors slid shut and he suddenly understood what had been wrong with Beckett. The reason she had been so gung ho in the conference room and why she had seemed nervous when she had pulled him aside was because she wanted to tell him that she and Demming had broken up. As the lift stopped on the ground floor he had a thought that maybe Beckett was going to tell him that she would like to go to the Hamptons with him.

"Richard," Gina said loudly beside him, "Are we going to get out of this lift or are we going to ride back up again?"

"What?" he said, shaking his head, "Oh yeah." They stepped out but before Gina could make her way to the door Castle stopped her. "Gina, I'm further ahead then I let on, with the book I mean."

"Ok?" Gina said, clearly not understanding where this was going.

Castle took a breath and led them over towards the wall so they were out of the way of everyone moving around in the precinct foyer. "I know last night that we had a good talk but do you really think this time we can make it work? The only reason I invited you was because I didn't want to be on my own up in the house, with Alexis away at Princeton and mother away acting I thought maybe you would like to come."

Gina nodded and said, "I know we probably wouldn't make it again Castle, the whole reason we divorced was because all we did was argue. One phone call isn't going to change that."

Castle nodded, "I'll have the car drop you home or at the office or where ever you want to go."

"Are you not coming with me?" Gina questioned, although she suspected she already knew the answer.

He shook his head, "I left something up in homicide that I need to get."

Gina nodded, clearly not believing him. "I want your draft in soon Richard."

He nodded and watched as she headed out of the door and out onto the street before he walked back to the lift and pushed the button, calling it to the floor he was on. As he waited he rocked on his feet slightly, impatient to get back up to the homicide floor and Beckett. The lift stopped and after everyone on it got off he got on and pushed the button for the right floor.

Once the lift doors opened he headed quickly to the conference room, where he could still hear the others. He stopped at the door, noticing that Beckett wasn't there.

"Forget something?" Lanie asked in a cold voice.

Castle nodded, "I did yeah." He knew he deserved the looks he was getting from everyone; they no doubt knew that Beckett and Demming had broken up. "I was wondering if you knew where Beckett was?"

Lanie smiled slightly as she said, "I think she said something about coffee."

Castle nodded and spun on his heels. He headed towards the break room. He didn't want to speculate about why she was having coffee while the rest of her team and the Captain were drinking beer but he guessed it was because she wanted to be on her own.

He paused in the doorway and watched her for a moment and then he cleared his throat quietly. Beckett stiffened and turned to face him, holding an empty coffee mug in her hand. "I thought you would have been on your way by now Castle," she said when she saw who it was, "Did you forget something?"

Castle moved closer wordlessly. Once he was standing in front of her he asked in a low voice, "What were you really going to say to me before Gina turned up."

Beckett shrugged and looked away, "Nothing important Castle."

"I think it was important," Castle said in a low voice, his eyes flicking from the side of her face to where her hands were playing with the mug she was still holding. "I'm pretty sure you were about to ask me if the offer to come to the Hamptons was still open."

"Oh," Beckett said still not looking at him, "And what makes you think that?"

"A few things really," Castle said, taking a small step back to give her some space, he could see that she was obviously uncomfortable and while normally he would have enjoyed that right now he was trying to be serious. "Like the look on your face when Gina walked up." He saw her flinch slightly at the mention of Gina's name and knew that he was right. "And that I heard Demming telling his partner that you'd broken up."

Beckett spun to face him, causing him to take another small step back. "So what if I was Castle?" she said, "You're going with your ex-wife, it's not like you need me along is it."

Castle shook his head. He reached out and took the coffee mug out of the strangle hold Beckett had it in as he spoke, "Gina was only coming because I didn't want to be on my own to think about you and Demming, if she was there she would have been a distraction when I needed one."

They were silent for a moment before Beckett said, "Really?"

Castle nodded, "I told her the truth about the book, that it was further along than I had let her think and then I sent her back to her apartment. The only person I want coming to the Hamptons with me is you."

Beckett was silent as her eyes flicked to his lips and then back to his eyes. As they held each other's gaze Beckett could see the truth in Castle's eyes while he could see the decision in hers.

"Ok," she said with a nod, "I'll come with you Castle, if you really want me to."

Castle beamed and moved forward. "Will you shoot me if I give you a hug?"

"Hm," Beckett said with a smirk, "I think I can live with a hug."

Castle wrapped her arms around her and felt as her arms wrapped around his waist. "Just as well I came back," Castle mused, "If I hadn't then we both would have had a miserable weekend and probably summer."

"Little sure of yourself aren't you Castle," Beckett said as she pulled away.

Castle shrugged. Beckett smiled, "Give me five minutes to tell the Captain I'm taking the weekend off and then we can go ok."

Castle smiled and nodded happily. Beckett laughed at his face, "You really wanted me to come with you didn't you?"

Castle nodded again, "I think it's time to try and give us a chance."

"You know what Castle," Beckett said, pausing at the doorway to the break room, "I think so too."

Castle was too shocked to speak for a moment and when he caught up with Beckett she was stood outside the conference room talking to the Captain. "Yes sir, the weekend and then possibly a little longer."

Montgomery looked between Castle and Beckett and smiled, "Have fun detective, Castle."

Behind him, in the conference room, Castle could see that Ryan, Esposito and Lanie were all watching the proceedings with interest. Beckett smiled and nodded and then turned to Castle. "You coming Castle?"

He nodded and walked over to her. They both waved to the three in the room before heading towards the lift. Castle put his arm around Beckett's shoulder slowly, not knowing if she would appreciate it. He need not have worried however because Beckett put her arm around his waist.

Castle was glad that he had come back up and so was Beckett, they both knew that this weekend would change everything.

**I'm think about continuing this as a series of one shots of what if scenarios but I'm not sure yet.**


	2. 3x24 Knockout

**So here's a second chapter, hope you like it. **

_**What if had managed to get to Beckett in time?**_

He saw the flash of something catching the sunlight behind a gravestone and before he really had time to process what was happening he was surging forward, yelling out to Kate and tackling her to the ground, just as the gun shot cracked through the air.

Everyone screamed and dived to the floor, using the chairs for a much cover as possible.

"Where'd the shot come from?" Ryan called out.

Lanie tried to stand, to get to Castle and Beckett, neither of whom were moving as far as she could see, but Esposito pulled her back down. "Get down Lanie," he said, peering around the chairs.

"Shot came from the northeast," someone said. Most of the cops present headed in that direction, staying as low as possible.

Back up at the front Beckett had gotten the wind knocked out of her by Castle's mad tackle. "Castle," she said, as the other cops began to move.

"Beckett are you ok?" Castle asked.

Beckett nodded. "Thank you," she said, "You saved me."

"What are partners for," he said, rolling off of her.

"Castle, you've been hit," Beckett exclaimed as she saw the stain of red spreading across his shirt, his jacket having opened in his heroic act.

"So I have," Castle said pressing his hand to his abdomen and bringing it away bloody, "Would you look at that."

At his words Beckett realised he was going into shock and that the bullet hadn't just grazed him, it had actually hit him. She put her hands over the hole she could now see in his shirt and applied pressure, trying to lessen the blood loss.

"You've got to stay awake for me ok Castle," she pleaded.

"Tired Kate, so tired," Castle replied, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Open your eyes for me Rick, come on, you can do it," Beckett begged, pushing harder and applying more pressure. "Lanie," she then shouted, "Lanie I need help. God Lanie I need you." she turned her attention back to Castle, whose eyes were still shut. "Come on Castle, open your eyes for me. I want to see those beautiful blue eyes of yours Rick."

"Did you just call me beautiful detective?" came Castle's weak reply as he eyes fluttered open once more, "And all it took was getting shot."

Beckett let out a cross between a laugh and a sob and realised that she had tears streaming down her face.

"Hey don't cry Beckett," Castle said weakly, trying to lift his hand to brush them away but failing, "I don't like it when you're sad."

"Ok Castle, I won't cry as long as your eyes are open," Beckett bargained.

"Ok Beckett," Castle agreed but his voice was getting weaker.

"Lanie," Beckett screamed, tearing her eyes away from Castle's, "Lanie where are you? I need you, Castle's been hit."

"Shush," Castle said, "You can't shout like that at night, not even in New York."

"Castle, it's not night, it's the middle of the day," Beckett said in a worried tone.

"But it's getting dark," he protested weakly, "It's time to sleep."

"No Castle," she said as his eyes began to shut again, "We had an agreement, you keep your eyes open and I don't cry."

"Kate," came Lanie's voice from just to her side. Beckett had been so concentrated on Castle she hadn't even noticed her arrive.

"He took the bullet Lanie," she said in a weak voice.

"Oh honey. There's an ambulance on its way," Lanie said in an attempt to comfort her before she looked at Castle, "Hey Castle, can you tell me what hurts?"

"Lanie, what are you doing here so late? Did Kate call you?"

"Yes honey," Lanie answered, "Now can you tell me what hurts?" She replaced Beckett's hand and pressed the gauze from the rudimentary first aid kit she had found to his abdomen.

"Kate," she said, "Can you unbutton his shirt please."

Beckett nodded numbly and started working on the buttons.

"Hehe," Castle chuckled, "Don't take my clothes off in front of people Kate."

"Do you hurt anywhere Castle?" Lanie pressed.

"I feel like I'm on clouds Lanie," Castle answered before he chuckled again, "That tickles Kate."

Beckett finished unbuttoning him and in a quick move Lanie pulled aside the shirt before applying more pressure to the wound. Now that the clothes were out of the way she could push harder without worrying about too many foreign objects getting into the wound which would inhibit his healing later on.

"You look really pretty Kate," Castle said almost breathlessly, his eyes shutting again.

"Come on Rick," Beckett said, "Open your eyes."

Castle opened them and said, "I don't want you to cry Kate."

"Lanie where's the ambulance. I don't know how much longer he's going to last."

Just as she finished speaking the EMT's arrived. Lanie swapped with one of them and moved back, stripping off the rubber gloves she had found as she went.

Beckett stayed by his side as the EMTs got him onto the stretcher. "Come on Castle," Beckett said.

"Where are we going Kate?" Castle asked weakly.

"Hospital Rick, you've been shot remember," Beckett answered, keeping stride with the EMTs and stretcher as they wheeled Castle through the headstones and towards the flashing lights of the ambulance.

"Kate," Lanie called after her," Stay with Castle. I'll get Alexis and Martha to the hospital."

Beckett nodded but otherwise didn't respond as she concentrated on Castle.

"Who are you to him?" one of the EMTs asked as they loaded him in.

"His partner," Beckett answered, climbing into the back of the ambulance after Castle and the stretcher, daring them to say anything.

The doors slam and they sped away. "Kate," came Castle's voice, which was now barely above a whisper, "Where was I shot?"

"In the abdomen Castle," Beckett answered.

Castle reached out blindly and weakly took hold of her hand. Beckett gave it a squeeze as he began to talk, "If I don't make it make sure Alexis ad Martha are looked after and tell them I love them."

"Don't talk like that Castle," she demanded, feeling the tears that were once again running down her cheeks.

"Kate," Castle said, "I just want you to know, if I don't make it…"

"No Castle," Beckett cut him off, "Don't say anything, you can tell me after your surgery."

"Kate," Castle said again and Beckett had to move closer to hear his voice, "Thank you for putting me up with me following you around. I just want you to know that I love you Kate."

As he finished speaking his eyelids slid shut, hiding his beautiful blue eyes from Beckett's tear filled ones. "Come on Rick," she begged, "Open your eyes. Please don't do this now."

His eyes however stayed shut and Beckett let the flood gates open as the heart monitor he was attached to let out and unholy noise. She made herself as small as possible in the corner as the EMTs moved about, trying to save her partner's life.

She sat and prayed to anyone who was listening that Castle would be ok, that he would live. That he would be able to hold Alexis again, and hug his mother and talk to her and make her feel better even after the hardest of cases, and most of all so that she could tell him she felt the same way, that she loved him too.


	3. 3x24 Knockout Part 2

**So this is for ritika who didn't want a screaming match between Beckett and Alexis and wanted a continuation.**

**Sorry it took so long to post but with exams and writing Small Steps and Giant Leaps I have been a bit busy.**

Beckett was still silent when they reached the hospital and Castle was wheeled out of the back of the ambulance and towards the open doors. She jumped out after and kept pace with him once more. She tried to ignore the feeling of dread she was getting as the wheels left a trail of blood in their wake.

They reached the doors to the OR and one of the waiting nurses told her she could go no further, but Beckett could barely here her as she struggled to get passed. She only stopped when she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. "I've got her from here nurse," Josh's voice said, breaking through the fog that had descended over her.

The nurse nodded and moved away even as Josh pulled Beckett away from the door. "I heard the call," Josh said, "A cop had been shot at you your Captain's funeral." Beckett stayed silent; she was concentrating on remembering to breath. "I thought it had been you," Josh spoke again, trying to get her to talk.

"It should have been," Beckett said eventually, "I should have been hit but that stupid man tackled me and took it for me." Her whole body was shaking and her voice was thick with the tears that were streaming down her face.

"Come on," Josh prompted gently, "Let's go and get you cleaned up."

Beckett however threw off his hand, "I'm not going anywhere. I have to be here for Castle."

Josh went to say something more but then his pager went off. He ignored it but a few moments later it went off again. He looked at it then said, in a guilty voice, "Kate, I've got to go, one of my patients is being rushed into surgery."

Beckett didn't say anything just studied her hands, which were stained with Castle's blood from where she had tried to save his life.

She hadn't even realised Josh had gone until ten minutes later when Lanie, Martha, Alexis, Ryan and Esposito came barrelling down the hall. She heard their approach, it was different from the hustle and bustle of the hospital that she had gotten used to already, but didn't look up from the study of her hands.

Lanie knelt in front of her and Alexis sat beside her as Martha, flanked by Ryan and Esposito went to the desk to ask what was happening with her son.

"How long has it been since I left?" Beckett whispered to Lanie, she had lost track of time and honestly didn't know how long it had been since Castle had been shot, how long since they had arrived at the hospital and how long it had been since Josh had left.

"You've been here forty minutes at least," Lanie answered softly, glad that her best friend was talking, even if it was only a little and very quietly.

"Oh," was all Beckett said before returning to the study of her hands and her finger nails.

Lanie looked over at Alexis, who was sat looking at Beckett's hands too. Lanie knew that Alexis was worried about her dad be she, with a little help from the boys, had managed to keep both Martha and Alexis from going into the almost comatose state that Beckett appeared to be in.

Martha, Ryan and Esposito then came back over to them. Martha looked worried but not unduly so.

"What's happening?" Alexis was the first to ask.

"He's in surgery," Martha answered, talking the seat beside her granddaughter, "The bullet was a through and through and somehow didn't do any major damage to any organs in its path. He's lost a lot of blood but it could have been so much worse. If he makes it through the surgery she should be fine."

"If?" Alexis questioned, her voice shaking.

"He's going to be fine," Lanie assured her, "They'll be able to keep his blood pressure up with blood transfusions and he'll be fine."

Alexis nodded and took a deep breath to steady herself.

Beckett suddenly stood and walked away shakily. Lanie stood, looking like she had every intention of following her but Alexis beat her to it. She and Martha shared a quick glance before Alexis followed after Beckett, who had just disappeared around the corner.

When Alexis caught up with her she had just slid down the wall and had her head in her hands. Alexis couldn't see her face but she guessed from the shaking shoulders that Beckett was crying, not just the sobbing that had happened in the ambulance and at the funeral but actually bawling her eyes out.

Alexis sat beside her, keeping her knees bent to her chest so that her feet were out of the way of people moving up and down the corridor.

Eventually Alexis heard Beckett take a deep breath and saw as she removed her hands from her face. "Are you ok?" Alexis asked hesitantly.

"I don't know," Beckett answered shakily, "My partner is in surgery and you are Martha properly hate me for getting him shot."

"I don't hate you," Alexis responded quickly.

Beckett gave a dark laugh, "How can you not. That bullet was meant for me and he took it instead."

Alexis reached across and rested a hand on Beckett's still blood stained hand. Beckett jumped slightly at her touch but she didn't pull away. "I really don't blame you Detective Beckett." She squeezed the older woman's hand before continuing, "When my dad first started following you I was worried about him and when you kicked him out the first summer I was glad that he was out of harm's way. But then he went back and he started the change. He has two personas, Richard Castle the famous author and my dad, the guy who behaves like a kid at any chance, which he only shows to me and Grams. But working with you he lost the playboy persona, he became more like Dad all the time and I can only thank you for that. You took him in and made him feel welcome, eventually, and became his friends. He never really had any friends, everyone wanted him for his money or his fame and you changed him."

She stopped aware that Beckett was studying her through red puffy eyes. "But he got shot at my Captain's funeral, by a bullet that was meant for me. This is all my fault."

"No," Alexis said forcefully, "This isn't your fault, it's the shooters fault. They're the one who shot my dad not you; they're the one who pulled the trigger."

Beckett watched her with blank eyes. Alexis took her hand and pulled her to her feet. Beckett followed, still too much in shock to put up much of a fight. "Let's go and get you cleaned up Detective," Alexis said, following the signs to the nearest bathroom, "And then we can get back to Grams, Lanie and the guys."

"How can you be so calm?" Beckett asked in wonder as Beckett turned on the tap and put Beckett's hands in the flow of water, "You're his daughter for god's sake and you're doing much better with all of this then I am."

"Because you need me," Alexis answered, squirting soap onto Beckett's hands, "And because if I panic then I'll be no help to anyone and Dad will know and feel guilty."

"You shouldn't have to help me Alexis," Beckett said, watching the swirling red tinted soap as it went down the drain, "I'm the adult, I should be making sure you're alright, not the other way around. I should be making sure his family is alright since you and Martha are the most important people in his life."

Alexis shook her head, "You're as good as family already Kate, he would want to make sure you were ok too."

Beckett pulled her hands out from under the water and was glad to see that the worst of the blood was off. "I'm just his partner," Beckett protested, using the paper towels Alexis passed her to dry her hands.

"No you're not," Alexis disagreed, "I don't know if I should tell you this but I will anyway. He loves you, that's why he stuck around for so long."

Beckett had of course already heard Castle's confession at the cemetery but hearing his daughter confirm it made her realise Castle hadn't just said it because he had been shot, he had actually meant it.

"Kate," Alexis said, placing a hand on her shoulder and shaking it gently, "Are you okay Kate?"

Beckett realised that she hadn't spoken, or even moved, in the few minutes following Alexis' reveal. She nodded, "I'm ok Alexis, it's just what you said took me a little by surprise."

"Well it's true. I've never seen him like he is with you with anyone else before, not my mom and certainly not Gina. His face lights up when you call, even if it is about a murder, and he looks forward to seeing you outside the precinct."

As Alexis spoke Beckett was having an internal debate with herself about whether or not to share with Alexis what Castle had said right before he passed out. She came to a decision and spoke, "I know it's true Alexis, he told me right before he passed out."

Alexis was silent for a moment before she asked, "So why were you so shocked just now?"

"Because," Beckett said, grimacing as she caught sight of the reflection of her tear stained and mascara streaked face, "I thought he was just saying it because he thought he was dying, getting it out before it was too late."

She turned on the tap again and filled her hands with water before leaning over the sink and washing her face.

"He meant it," Alexis said, sounding incredibly sure of herself.

Beckett rinsed her face a few more times before Alexis handed her some more paper towels and she said, "Thank you Alexis."

The girl smiled weakly in return.

Once they were both ready to leave, Alexis gave her face a quick rinse as she too had mascara tracks down her face, they headed back out to where Martha, Lanie and the boys were still sat waiting for news.

Beckett retook the seat she had vacated before while Alexis took the one between her and Martha. She took her Grams' hand and then hesitantly reached out to take Beckett's.

Beckett took the girls hand in a strong grip and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Beside her Lanie was talking to Esposito, by the way her arm was wrapped around her shoulder he was making sure she was alright.

Ryan was off to one side, staring hard at his phone, although every so often he would look up and around the waiting room.

Beckett looked down at her lap, although she didn't let go of Alexis' hand. She was glad that Alexis didn't hate her for what she saw as her fault and that she wasn't in this alone.


	4. 3x22 To Love and Die in LA

**_What if Kate had gone into Castle's room after she saw him shutting the door?_**

Kate stood at the door, debating whether or not opening it would be a good idea. The conversation they had been having played on a continuous loop in her head. Her brain kept reminding her of Josh but it was getting quieter and smaller with each passing second.

Eventually the part of her brain telling her to open the door won and Kate grasped the handle. She gave it a turn and the door opened, just in time for Kate to see Castle's door shutting as he went to bed.

She froze, completely unsure about what to do. The part of her brain that had wanted her to open the door was now split in two, part of her wanted to just turn around and shut her door again, forget all about it, but the other part was urging her forwards, towards the door to the other bedroom and towards Castle.

That part won and without really registering what was happening Kate felt herself start towards the door slowly. The wine glasses were still on the table as she passed and she almost stopped for some liquid courage but instead carried on.

Once at the door she raised her hand to knock but then changed her mind and opened the door instead. As soon as the door swung open however she regretted her decision because there in front of her stood Castle wearing nothing but boxers. His back was to her and Kate tried to shut the door before he noticed her but she was out of luck, Castle had obviously heard the door open because he turned and caught Kate's eye.

"Everything ok Beckett?" he asked, watching her closely. Royce had meant a lot to her and she was obviously shaken by his death and if he was being honest with himself he was worried about her.

Kate nodded. "Yes." Then however she changed her mind and said, "Actually no, no I'm not ok."

Castle furrowed his brow and took a step towards her, not realising what it was doing to Kate. She hadn't realised before just how muscular Castle was, his shirts did well at disguising how big his biceps actually were.

She wasn't aware that she was staring until Castle cleared his throat. She snapped her eyes away from his body, trying not to notice just how good he looked in boxers, and looked at the wall behind his head. She took a few deep breaths to try and calm her suddenly racing heart.

"Kate," Castle breathed, taking another step closer, "What can I do to help?"

Kate looked back at him and saw just how close he had actually gotten, one more step and he would be close enough for Kate to feel his breath on her skin.

Not really thinking Kate gave into her racing heart and the low heat that had intensified with every step Castle had taken. She took a step towards him, closing the gap, and reached up on tip toes to put her arms around his neck and gave him a powerful, bruising kiss.

Castle stood still as stone as he lips pressed against his. He wanted to kiss her back, of course he did, how could he not, but he didn't want to take advantage of her in her current emotional state. Castle knew that Royce had meant a lot to her, and that she had loved him, and he was sure that it was his murder that had brought on Kate's current actions and because of that he raised his hands to Kate's shoulders and gently pushing her away, pulling his own head back at the same time.

Once they were separated, although there was only a few inches of space between their faces, Rick looked at Kate closely. Since she was bare foot there was an obvious height difference between them and Rick was looking down at her.

Kate realised what she had done and, stung by Castle's rejection, turned to leave, to face her embarrassment on her own, in the safety of her own room. Castle however had other ideas. As he felt her begin to turn he stiffened his arms on her shoulders, making it more difficult for her to break free.

"Castle," she whispered, "Let me go. I should have not have come in here in the first place." Castle shook his head and tightened his grip further. "Castle, let me go," Kate begged, "You don't want me in here so I'll just go." Tears began to trickle down her cheeks as she spoke.

"Kate," Castle said in a soft, calming voice, "It's not that I don't want you here, you have to believe that."

"So why did you pull away?" Kate questioned, her head going towards Rick's, trying to get her lips to touch his again.

"Because someone who meant a lot to you has been murdered Kate and I don't want to take advantage of you in this emotional state," Castle answered honestly, "And because you're with Josh and the Kate Beckett I know would never forgive herself for cheating."

Kate's shoulder slumped in defeat but Castle didn't remove his hands. While he had meant everything he had said he wished that he could just kiss her and then invite her to join him in his large, and very empty, comfortable bed.

He saw as Kate's eyes drifted down and became aware of just how little he was wearing. Kate looked back up and Castle saw as her eyes began to darken.

"Josh and I broke up Castle," Kate whispered, "I haven't told anyone yet but I ended it a few days ago."

Castle swallowed hard, trying to keep his thoughts clean as Kate's eyes once again studied his body, spending an extended length of time looking at his boxers.

"And as for Royce," Kate continued to whisper, inching her head ever closer to his, "I don't want to wonder if only."

Castle opened his mouth to ask what she meant by that but before he could get out a sound something else was in his mouth. Kate had used his momentary distraction to completely close the distance between them. Her tongue was now running along his teeth even as her hands moved up and down his body.

Castle pulled away again, but this time only leaving a few millimetres between them. "Are you sure you want to do this Kate?" he asked. "This can't be one night. Once I have you I'm not going to be able to let you go."

"Yes Castle," Kate answered, "I'm sure. Now just kiss me already."

He didn't need telling twice. Castle lunged forward and captured Kate's lips in a blistering kiss that made her feel weak at the knees. She didn't fall though because Castle had moved his hands so that they spanned across her shoulder blades and back, his arms tight against her body, keeping her on her feet.

Kate returned the kiss, putting everything she had tried for so long to ignore into the kiss.

Somehow, she had been to invested in the kiss to notice, she ended up on her back on the bed, Castle on all fours above her. When he pulled away for a brief moment she gave him a seductive smile before she began to shimmy out of her pyjama bottoms, watching as Castle's eyes darkened with desire.

The next morning Castle woke to an empty bed and if he hadn't been surrounded by rumpled sheets and the small of Kate he would have thought that the night before had been a dream. He smiled and stretched before getting out of bed and, after finding his boxers on the floor where Kate had carelessly flung them the night before; he opened the door and went into the main room to see Kate writing away on a white board.


End file.
